Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety
by KatsyKat
Summary: I'm trying my hand at the art of the 'true drabble': Fullmetal Alchemist style. 100 of them to be exact… funny, serious, happy, sad, good, and most likely some bad. Themes still somewhat open to suggestion. Feedback is always appreciated - good or bad!
1. Introduction

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety … 100 of them to be exact

by Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**1. Introduction**

Ed hated introductions. He wore such distinguishing clothes; it was only a matter of time before someone pegged him and his brother, anyway.

It was just his luck, the military seemed obsessed with greetings. When and how to salute or shake hands – was all predicated on rank.

Thank goodness, as a major, he was able to shirk handshakes with a half-assed salute.

They may call him rude, or impertinent (in consideration of his youth); but he didn't have to hold back the grip of his hand hoping they didn't notice the cool metal clasped in place of warm fleshy digits.

_end_

A/N:A little cliché theme perhaps 'Ed hiding his automail' but, overall, I liked how this one turned out. Feel free to let me know what you think. THANKS FOR READING!

To the limitation of my MS word "word counter" (meaning: I am NOT going to actually count each word) each drabble hereafter will be contained in our centennial restrictions of a 'true drabble.' I'm doing this to directly contrast my typical rambling writing style.

There MAY be some spoilers in future chapters. I will try my best to warn in the beginning of any potential spoilers within a drabble – but it's probably a good idea to keep in mind I read the current manga and have seen the entire anime series and movie, so I will try not to, but I may let something slip by accident.

I welcome any other drabble themes/ideas and will credit the contributors if I use them.

THANKS FOR READING!!


	2. Love

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety … 100 of them to be exact

by Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**2. Love**

He had grown up a very intelligent, yet somber boy. He enjoyed reading to the point of excluding other people.

It was a complete surprise to him, one day, when a pretty girl asked him out. Stranger still, when he enjoyed his time with her.

And so he fell in love.

Being in love with her was like seeing the world in a different light. It was a drug that left him in a permanent high. So he vowed to share with the world what they were missing.

It was ever a mystery to him why people got so annoyed.

A/N: I think it's pretty obvious who this is about… but did I convey it well enough for you to guess? ;]


	3. Light

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varity… 100 of them to be exact

by Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**3. Light **

There is something far scarier than the dark: the pure light surrounding the gate.

I dream of it even now and wake with eyes watering – not with tears – but stinging as if from staring into the near-blinding light.

Sometimes after these dreams I remember something I'd forgotten – or feel as if I knew something I hadn't before.

Perhaps – like living day to day with the sin of abandoning my family, the gate from time to time feeds its knowledge into my subconscious, when I am asleep.

Enlightened or not – I still wake in a cold sweat of fear.

A/N: Never written from this perspective before – I found it to be enlightening. LOL I know – I know, bad pun. Still didn't make me delete it.


	4. Seeking Solace

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety … 100 of them to be exact

by Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**4. Seeking Solace I**

"You should take a break." Or "Aren't you overdue for a vacation?" were the two phrases he heard most often from his military peers.

The truth was: Alchemy, whether researching or performing, was his only solace.

In competition with his brother to make his mother happy, Ed found Alchemy to be a soothing science.

He honestly enjoyed the calculations. He was happy to push his limits of understanding with each transmutation, and enjoyed seeing the balance of equivalent exchange.

Taking time away from that made him edgy.

And so, as he shrugged everyone off, he laughed at their misplaced concern.

A/N: This drabble came off as strange… only because I didn't want to make it Ed, until this idea popped up. I mean Ed 'seeking solace'? Just didn't mesh in my own person version of the FMA world! I was sure this was going to be Rose centric or some similar minor character that actually NEEDED comfort. So… once THAT thought got into my head I came up with this one… and couldn't decide which I liked better. Please let me know your feelings on the matter. THANKS!

**4. Seeking Solace II **

He was her life – her world – her everything. And everything changed when he died.

She locked herself up for weeks; scarcely eating and hardly sleeping, for in her dreams she was tormented with visions of him.

Then the priest came. With compassionate words he convinced her of the possibility of Dan's return. She could do nothing less than serve faithfully the god who could make that happen.

When the small alchemist and his mysterious brother came and flipped her world upside-down she found herself one again floundering, until he spoke the advice.

"Keep walking forward on your own two legs."


	5. Insomnia

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety … 100 of them to be exact

by Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**5. Insomnia**

What Al hated most, during what he thought of as his years of imprisonment, was not sleeping. And while he tried to hide it from his brother, he knew that part of the reason Ed fell asleep at a moments notice, was because he tried so desperately to keep him company throughout the night.

Still, the feeling of years becoming one excruciatingly long day was enough to drive a person mad.

Al would have preferred even his brother's frequent nightmares to escape reality for a single second. Instead he had only sunrise and sunset to mark the passing of days.


	6. Break Away

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varity… 100 of them to be exact.

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**6. Break Away (Kids OVA pt 1)**

WARNING – POTENTIAL SPOILER for Movie & "Kids OVA"

Edward Elric had always carried more than his fair share of guilt. Thus he was known to break away from his arduous daily routine to indulge. His 100th birthday seemed, to him, a perfect opportunity.

He had himself half-convinced that the fact his great-granddaughter and children weren't coming over had nothing to do with his glum mood. She had a funeral to tend to and she wouldn't call him to baby-sit since the last time they'd argued he had been an ass.

He was brooding about how simple things used to be when a trio of shouts reached his ears…

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this one. It's kind of empty-feeling on its own. Probably because this is part 1 of… an undetermined number of parts that will take place immediately after the Kids OVA. If you've never seen it – it is an adorably marvelous piece of work. The CLOSEST thing to a 'happy ending' we can hope for considering the movie ending – and still very controversial at that. Still the link is http: //www. youtube .com/ watch?v=7_un-qRlFgQ if you want to check it out. It's only 3 minutes. (just delete the spaces) I won't take the time to summarize it because I'm hoping it won't matter if you've seen it or not – it just may provide a little more background if you had. ;) The kanji at the end states that "Edward Elric turned 100 in 2005 in our world." These drabbles will be randomly sprinkled throughout my 100 in chronological order detailing a sort-of mini-story. Please feel free to tell me how you feel – love it – hate it?

As always – THANKS FOR READING!


	7. Heaven

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**7. Heaven**

**[Psudo-Spoiler: Character Death – but seriously if you didn't know this character died, WHAT are you doing reading fanfiction?!? - Go back and watch the series or read the manga! LOL]**

I'm not a very religious person myself, but I was raised to believe in heaven. With Maes, I didn't dwell on it, and instead put all my faith in love.

However, after his death I've been clinging to my old religion. Of course I would see him again; because what a terrible place it is if our loved ones can be taken away forever.

I didn't realize how much a crutch it had become until my young daughter drove me to tears by asking:

"If Heaven is such a great place, why do we have to die to get there?"


	8. Innocence

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**8. Innocence**

"I wish I could take it apart and see how it works."

The words – so close to his feelings – froze Barry in his tracks.

The innocent request contained such desire, it enflamed his own.

He knew no logic as the familiar rush overtook him. The next few moments he found were mere flashes – like an out-of-control strobe light illuminating the most arousing details.

Her embarrassment; cheeks reddening.

Her eager expression; jumping into the truck.

Her fearful cry; door slamming.

Each event heightened his desire to see her terror grow enough to wipe clean the innocence shining from her blue eyes.

A/N: Been a while, I know. No real reason, sorry! I've just been a bit busy. Expect another update soon!


	9. Drive

Dabbling in Drabbles of the F.M.A Variety… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**9. Drive**

Ed could remember the day he was asked by a local reporter where he got his 'drive'.

Misinterpreting the question, Ed stated that the military usually provided his transportation.

The reporter tried valiantly to suppress his laughter as he explained that drive insinuated motivation.

It was difficult to shrug off his embarrassment but Ed managed to finish the interview without any incident.

Afterwards, Ed relaxed and his eyes briefly closed. The piercing screams of his brother and mothers terror echoed throughout his silent mind.

His eyes snapped open and he rushed to the library to distract himself with something useful.

A/N: Thanks to The Faerie of Darkness for helping me with a little grammar issue in this chapter. :D I've been SO long out of an English class and I appreciate the time taken to help me continue doing things correctly.


	10. Breathe Again

Dabbling in Drabbles of the F.M.A Variety… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**10. Breathe Again**

Personal and Medical Journal of Pinako Rockbell…

"It happened again.

Edward Elrics heart stopped in the middle of his surgery.

Maybe we overdosed the sedative. I _tried _to take into account his age and missing limbs… but it's not a perfect formula.

Took me more than a minute to get the heart started again… and maybe another until Winry got him breathing on his own.

The boy was tough; _**almost**_ as tough as my granddaughter.

In the fierce blue of her eyes, I could see my younger self.

And I realized that Ed had little choice but to breathe again."


	11. Memory

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**BONUS! – One theme – two drabbles…**

**11. Memory I**

Memories are tricky… inconsistent things.

Like a photograph left in the sun, most fade with age as colors and details grow faint.

However, as I grow older some memories have only grown more sharply fixed in my mind;

My mothers smile…

Alphonse's voice calling me 'brother'…

The smell of Auntie Pinako's pipe…

The feel of Winry's warm hands…

I am able to recall them with such intensity that it's hard to believe the world I live in isn't a dream.

Maybe they're merely a reflection of my most sincere, if not illogical, hope that death will reunite us once more.

**11. Memory II**

I have a secret, one I'm not sure is real

I have only one memory left of what it's like to feel

It's a warm summer day and the heat warms my skin

Embracing my mother, with her ribs feeling thin

But that doesn't seem right, or possible at all

Because at the time I was much too small

To notice such things like healthy or fat

Still the memory returns like a cat

I cling to it, so unsure, but afraid to let go

And share it with no one, not even my bro

A/N: *looks around nervously* HI! Sorry it's been so long. I expect to need a little more time for the next two prompts and then I'm hoping for more frequent (maybe even *GASP* daily) updates (since I have a few already done after that.) Wish me luck!

Reason there's two drabbles is that I wrote the 2nd drabble about Al first and then misplaced the file on my computer. I think I actually hid it because I'm afraid to get made fun of with the very childish feel to the rhyme coupled with abbreviating brother in such a way as Alphonse never would!!! LOL

Anyway... I came across the file today when I was looking for my original theme's file to add the Ed drabble I finished. :D I'm actually glad I lost it because I like the Ed-centric drabble MUCH better… but I included both, because they were both done and I shamelessly like getting feedback.


	12. Insanity

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varity… 100 of them to be exact

By: Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**[WARNING! THIS DRABBLE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE END OF ANIME – DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END OF THE ORIGINAL FMA ANIME!!!] **

You HAVE been warned…

**12. Insanity **

Ed grit his teeth as Envy's illusions forced Ed to punch through one familiar face after another.

Ed assumed he had overcome the worst of his struggles with insanity when he killed Sloth; the spitting image of his mother.

He was wrong.

As Envy revealed his true face Ed found himself stunned.

The shock of it captured him so completely that even as Envy's hand tore through Ed's chest, he could feel nothing but the realization that two brothers were fighting to the death over their father's sins.

Death, Ed felt, was a welcome respite from the onslaught of insanity.

A/N: Not so happy with this one**… **not sure exactly why, other than it just seemed grander in my head. Didn't want to be put to paper, I guess. But I wanted to get this chapter out, so I tried really REALLY HARD to post it today. Please let me know what you think.


	13. Misfortune

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varity… 100 of them to be exact

By: Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**13. Misfortune [done Elric brothers centric]**

It had been said that the Elric brothers' greatest misfortune was their infinite kindness towards everyone.

Story after story was passed along about their heroics and speculations were made about how much easier life would have been had they simply been able to 'turn the other cheek', when faced with others' problems.

Winry knew better. She understood that the brothers had strong beliefs about right and wrong and they got stronger each time they changed something for the better.

Winry recognized that it was not in spite of, but because of their kindness, they were able to accomplish so much.

A/N: TWO IN ONE DAY?!? Yea! I hope you're as happy as I am to have these out. Expect some more updates in the future.


	14. Smile

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**14. Smile **

It's no secret that I would sooner die than fail to reunite Al's soul and body.

My reason is so childishly simple I've never shared it with anyone.

_**I want to see Al smile again.**_

Before mom died, Al always had this ridiculously bright smile on his face.

He practically oozed happiness, which made others happy just being around his positive energy.

He made the world a better place.

When mom died, the spark in him… went out.

His smiles, still frequent, were mere shadows of their predecessors.

And I decided I'd do anything to see that brilliant smile again.

A/N: I know it's vague… and I lose points for pointing it out… but did I do a good job of insinuating that this could be the same reasoning behind Ed's suggestion of transmuting their mother in the first place?


	15. Silence

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**15. Silence [done Elric brothers centric angst]**

The Elrics hated nothing more than having a question answered by adults drawing-out an insanely childish explanation.

The brothers caught onto things quickly and when the facts of life were flowered over or sidestepped, it left the boys more curious as to its boundaries then if properly explained.

They liked Auntie Pinako because she believed children should be talked to as adults.

So with heavy hearts the Elrics turned to her, as their mothers hand fell slack in their own.

They found something they hated even more than being talked down to.

The silence of having nothing left to say.


	16. Questioning

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**16. Questioning [Part 2 to Drabble #6 continuation of Kids OVA mini-story] **

Edward couldn't stop the smile from spreading the instant he opened the door to three waist-high kids who shouted "Happy Birthday".

"Thank you." He replied, ushering them in the front door. "I'm honored that you came all this way to see me."

His golden eyes, still sharp and clear, caught the guilty expressions at his stressed words.

"So, did your mother find time to drop you off?" He waited a few seconds, pretending to search the hallway for her before closing the door.

"Take a taxi?"

All three children seemed fascinated by their shoes.

"Just **how** did you get here?"

A/N: As I mentioned in Drabble #6 – this will continue on in more drabbles to create a little mini-story. Hopefully they still act as stand-along drabbles. Feel free to comment on what you think!


	17. Blood

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**17. Blood **

Blood is essential to life. Without enough of it regularly pumped through our bodies we would die.

Each body is like a container for the life-sustaining liquid. The smaller the container, the less blood you could lose and survive.

Alex had seen gallons of the red liquid, erupted and spilling onto the sand or soaking into uniforms.

Despite his clapping comrades, Armstrong hurried to the paramedics. He knew it was no small wonder the boy in his arms had lost consciousness.

The boy had lost a staggering amount of blood for an adult, let alone a kid less two limbs.

[AN so here's a moment of concern for our good old Armstrong. In case it didn't click for you - this is set when he's retrieving Ed from his battle in the 5th laboratory.]

**17. Blood II – BONUS :D**

The moonlight made the oil he was rubbing into his finger joints look like blood. Ed frowned as an image of Lady MacBeth's infamous hand-scrubbing scene came to mind.

He didn't need cliff-notes from a fancy piece of English Literature to understand why he jumped to the idea of blood on his hands.

He knew he carried his fair share of guilt. He always had.

However he was unable, like so many others, to explain away his personal responsibility in the events that played out in his life that lead to the here and now.

It was his equivalent exchange.

[so… I didn't realize I already had this one done. So I accidentally wrote two. Unable to decide which I liked better I posted both.]


	18. Rainbow

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**18. Rainbow **

"R…O…Y…" the long-familiar name spelled by Ed's young granddaughter, as she bent intently over her coloring page, caught his attention.

"Did you just spell Roy?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled without stopping what she was doing. "I'm coloring a rainbow." She said as if that explained it.

Perplexed, Ed leaned over her shoulder.

"See…" She pointed with a crayon at her outlined rainbow. "ROY G BIV. Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Indigo Violet…"

Ed chucked as he wondered what the great almighty flame alchemist would say if he knew his name was an acronym for the colors of the rainbow.

[A/N: Much thanks to those few of you who are still following this. You motivate me to keep writing.]


	19. Gray

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**19. Gray**

If you wait long enough everything turns gray.

Things that are pure white are the first to go: sheets, socks, underclothes, paper, gloves. As if anything resembling purity needs to be muted in the face of such horrors.

Even the sharp royal blue of the military uniforms turns gray in the dust of hundreds of hours.

There is a point you reach when all you can see is gray all around you – the result of ash and soot from hundreds of deaths swirling in the air.

Yet how is it her hair always golden, like a stray ray of hope?


	20. Fortitude

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety … 100 of them to be exact

by Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**20. Fortitude **

"Ugh-guh! Mrgh!"

The teeth-grinding groans were almost worse than actual screams, Pinako decided, slowly setting down the torch, and removing her helmet to wipe her brow.

The boy's eyes, previously squeezed shut and turned away in pain, opened in surprise at the break.

"That's enough for now." She stated.

"Aww… You said the welding'd be done today, damnit!" Ed's face crumpled in disappointment.

"It's okay, Ed." Winry said, welding shield in place, as she took the torch. "I'll finish, Granny."

"Mind the scar tissue." Pinako cautioned, glancing from one determined expression to the other, marveling at the children's endless fortitude.


	21. Umbrella

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Variety … 100 of them to be exact

by Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**21. Umbrella**

[A/N: Possible Spoiler Warning – this is based on the Kids OVA. Although not so-much part of my 'mini-story' as it is a small snippet from the OVA. Sugar and fluff ahead – you've been warned. :D]

The three children smacked of innocence. The girl cried over being lost while the oldest explained they were looking for their great-grandfathers apartment.

The police officers heart softened and he yearned to protect them. He carefully held back his grin at the serious expression of the oldest boy and offered to escort them.

The stern expression spoke louder than words – any help above what was necessary was unwanted; so he drew them a map instead.

However, he secretly followed the children the few blocks to their destination, offering them his umbrella of protection even as he hid it from them.

A/N: A special thanks goes out to AmeliaLynn for the prompt idea. I always appreciate input and it just so happens the original theme for #21 had me utterly stumped. So since I have no idea where I found this list anyway – I decided to try this out instead.


	22. Mother Nature

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**22. Mother Nature **

"They did say the weather was unpredictable this time of year." Al offered apologetically.

"I just th-th-th-think it's ca-ca-ca-razy to drop from 60 to 20 in one d-d-d-day!" Ed said, pulling his cloak around him tighter. "Must be why it's called '_mother_ nature' She can sure be one evil b…"

"Look! Smoke!" Al pointed to a thin line of smoke in the distance. "That must be the inn the villagers mentioned."

"Now we're talking!" Ed quickly perked up at the prospect of shelter. "Let's get out of this wind. We can head out tomorrow after I transmute some warmer clothes."

A/N – This theme was inspired by Michigan Weather where last week it literally hit 60 degrees one day and the next day hovered somewhere around 18. And believe-you-me it was an earth shattering temperature change. Even for those of us in the glove used to using our air in the same day we use our heat. ;)


	23. Cat

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**23. Cat **

"It doesn't like me." Winry moaned.

"She." Al corrected.

"She – it – whatever! Nelly said i-_she's_ not afraid of dogs, but even since she saw Den she hasn't come down."

The Elrics and Winry looked up at the orange tabby cat whose fur was fluffed to look twice her size.

"I just don't understand. She's always such a laid-back cat." Winry almost regretted agreeing to watch the animal for her friend.

Ed shrugged. "Maybe it hates the smell of automail."

"That's dumb."

Smell or not – Al seemed to be the only one who could get close to the cat that day.

A/N: This theme was strangely difficult. I'm still not terribly thrilled with the outcome. However, I do think I at least stayed far enough away from most of the cliches involved with FMA and cats for it to be passable. Although Al IS in it – it, at least, doesn't focus on his obsession with cats. :D Likey? No Likey?


	24. Wasting Time

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**24. Wasting Time**

When people encouraged Ed to 'take it easy' it always managed to make him more determined to keep working.

Taking time away from their quest, no matter the reason, made him edgy.

Winry understood that Ed felt he was wasting time he and Al could enjoy once they were whole.

It was the only reason she never asked him to stay longer. It was also why she always pushed herself as hard as she could to finish his repairs promptly – no matter how much she wanted to prolong her time with them.

Ed would never forgive her for wasting time.


	25. Trouble Lurking

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**25. Trouble Lurking **

Madame Christmas made a career out of managing secrets.

It wasn't easy.

When digging up things that are buried, you're always fighting against those who do not want them revealed.

The bigger the secret, the more people had to be involved.

The more people involved, the bigger the trouble.

The trick was in finding the biggest trouble to turn the biggest profit.

She smiled wickedly as Roy entered her establishment. Deep in his eyes, trouble lurked. And while she did not delude herself to think it would be easy, Madame knew that it would turn into a most profitable venture.


	26. Tears

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**26. Tears [Part 3 to Drabbles #6 & #16... continuation of Kids OVA mini-story]**

"It's not that far of a walk from home to here…" the obvious ringleader, mumbled under his bangs.

"Walk?!" Ed winced, looking at the clock. "That's quite a walk." He began the trek to his telephone to inform his great-granddaughter of her children's whereabouts when the ring beat him to it.

The children all huddled together at the sound, unshed tears forming in their eyes.

Ed put a hand over his eyes to ward off a headache. He convinced himself his hand coincidently prevented him seeing the droplets fall. He was still too soft hearted when it came to crying.


	27. Foreign

Dabbling in Drabbles of the FMA Varaity… 100 of them to be exact

By Suzi a.k.a. KatsyKat

**27. Foreign [Original Anime-verse, Post Movie SPOILER warning]**

Ed winced at the bitter tasting beer in his mouth before swallowing. Al noticed and threw up a quizzical eyebrow, which Ed brushed off, nudging Al closer to the party.

There were no words to describe how he felt.

Here at his fortieth birthday party, he'd been in this world longer than the one he was born in. He should be well settled by now.

But sometimes, the silliest things like how bitter beer in this world, versus the sweeter tasting ciders and meads of his own, caught him off guard and made everything around seem suddenly much more foreign.


End file.
